The means with which user of computing devices can communicate with each other continues to grow. Where individuals may once have been reached at one or two telephone numbers, users may presently be reached via, for example, multiple telephone numbers (e.g., home, work, and mobile), home and work fax numbers, multiple email addresses, personal and professional web pages, and various social networking profiles (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, etc.).
Given the amount of contact information individuals currently maintain, a need exists for a new approach to managing, organizing, and presenting the various ways individuals may be contacted.